Caminhos cruzados
by sakuraxjapan1
Summary: A mesma historia contado por duas pessoas diferente mais com o mesmo sentimento de amor. Ash e Misty vão falar de como ficaram 7 sete anos sem se falar, e como enfrentaram o reencontro depois de tantos anos sem se verem.
1. Chapter 1

**A historia contada por ela.**

Infelizmente o tempo passou, já estou com 22 anos, há tempos deixei de ser aquela menininha boba e temperamental para me tornar uma mulher. Crescer o mais difícil dos dilemas, pois tudo muda com o decorrer do tempo, até mesmo o mais verdadeiro e puro sentimento infantil.

Eu tinha tudo para ser uma pessoa feliz, se não fossem as vagas lembranças do meu passado que voltaram para atormentar meus dias.

Outono. Que estação encantadora e romântica. O clima perfeito para viver uma paixão avassaladora.

Sábado. Lá estava eu caminhando até a reserva natural junto com o Mike. Conhecíamos-nos há quatro anos e há dois anos namorávamos. Devem estar se perguntando e o Ash? Porque não o mencionei ainda. Bom á muito tempo não tenho noticias dele. Ash e eu sempre discutíamos, achava eu que era por que nos amávamos em silencio e brigar era única formar de disfarçar esse sentimento. Éramos apenas duas crianças, não entendíamos nada sobre o amor, não sei se o Ash chegou a me amar de verdade, mais da minha parte eu era capaz de morrer por ele, amava-o loucamente, não importava a pouca idade, a única coisa que me importava era que eu sonhava com uma vida ao lado dele.

Ao chegar a reservar natural ao lado do Mike avistei uma arvore e no momento que me aproximei dela sensações vieram à tona, sentimentos adormecidos parecia despertar naquela tarde de sábado em pleno outono. Na arvores havia uma descrição, uma frase que me fez voltar ao tempo. A descrição dizia "Não importa o lugar que estaremos, o tempo nos mostrará como viver." E o que isso queria dizer? Vou explicar, mais para poder explicar a vocês leitores, terei que voltar oito anos no tempo, num domingo de junho.

---XXX---

Domingo. Fui a primeira a acordar, Brock, Ash e eu acampávamos numa floresta perto de um riacho, devia ser umas cinco e meia da manhã quando despertei. Realmente era cedo, ainda estava escuro, só que eu não conseguir dormir a noite toda, pois tinha tido um sonho muito perturbador. No sonho Ash desaparecia na minha frente como se fosse um fantasma, mais antes de sumir por completo chegou a dizer algo que martelou na minha cabeça até eu finalmente cair no sono de novo. Ele dizia no sonho que seguiríamos caminhos diferentes, que nos distanciaríamos durante um longo tempo até que finalmente aprenderíamos a viver sem depender um do outro. Não entendi o sonho, mais só em pensar na possibilidade de me separar do Ash me deixava angustiada.

Ao acordar fui de imediato ao riacho lavar meu rosto, estava inquieta, nunca parei para pensar na possibilidade de Ash e eu seguirmos caminhos distintos. Mais a verdade é que ele realmente tinha á vida dele e eu a minha, era obvio que em algum momento nos separaríamos. Era difícil aceitar essa idéia.

Já era seis da manha e já tinha amanhecido por completo, o sol ainda não tinha aparecido mais já estava claro. Sentei-me na beira do rio e apoiei minha cabeça entre minhas mãos, estava casada e desiludida. Ash acordou e estranhou ver meu saco de dormir vazio, era cedo demais e eu sempre era a ultima a acordar. Ash saiu a minha procura, avistou-me de longe, percebeu meu semblante triste, ficou preocupado, então resolveu ir até onde eu estava discretamente, ele veio tão silencioso que não o vi chegar, sentou-se do meu lado e colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro, foi quando percebi sua presencia, no momento levei um susto, foi então que ele disse :

Calma Misty! Sou eu. – Disse ele em um tom de voz doce e preocupado. – Te aconteceu algo? – Perguntou olhando-me nos olhos.

Não é nada. – Disse eu apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Só que ele não acreditou.

Tem certeza que não quer me falar o que você tem? Pois não é normal você acordar a essa hora da manha. – falou Ash num tom divertido. Dei um leve tapa em seu braço, sorrir e então disse.

Foi um pesadelo. – disse eu já me levantando. – mais não tem importância. – Foi quando ele segurou meu braço delicadamente impedindo-me de continuar a caminhar.

Misty! Somos amigos ou não? Confia em mi, me conta o que realmente te atormenta. – disse ele já na minha frente implorando por respostas com o olhar. Ele realmente estava preocupado. E era isso que me irritava, pois tinha ocasiões que ele era tão doce e em outras tão rude. Essa estabilidade emocional do Ash me incomodava me deixava confusa, nunca sabia se ele me amava ou não. Então decidir conta-lhe meu sonho.

Ash no meu sonho você aparecia na minha frente e desaparecia logo em seguida mais antes de desaparecer você chegou a me dizer algo. – disse eu desviando meu olhar rapidamente.

Sonhou comigo? Hum! O que foi que eu lhe disse? – falou ele tentando descontrair o momento, pois havia percebido o quão tensa eu estava.

No sonho você me disse que você, brock, e eu um dia iríamos nos separar e ficaríamos sem nos ver por um bom tempo. – Tive que incluir o nome do Brock no meio, pois não podia simplesmente dizer que essa minha agonia toda era o medo que eu tinha de ficar longe dele. Ele riu, havia percebido o meu medo de fica longe de quem amo então me levou para debaixo de uma arvores bastante antiga e disse:

Boba! Misty sei que vai chegar à hora que não viajaremos mais juntos, mais isso não quer dizer que teríamos que nos separar por isso, manteríamos contato. Sabia que existe uma invenção muito boa chamada "TELEFONE". Misty por mais que estejamos longe, nunca vamos nos separar definitivamente, pois já criamos um elo de amizade, uma amizade verdadeira, é como uma família, por mais longe que você esteja dela você nunca esquece ou perde contato não verdade? Então nos sempre teremos um ao outro. – disse ele bastante encantador, o ultimo comentário do Ash me deixou envergonhada "Então nos sempre teremos um ao outro". Acho que ele percebeu minha reação e corrigiu logo em seguida. – Quero dizer, sempre teremos um ao outro e o Brock também. – disse Ash bastante envergonhado. Dei um leve sorriso. Então Ash me mandou esperar, pois iria pegar algo na mochila, obedeci, permaneci embaixo da arvore, foi então que ele chegou com um canivete na mão.

Para que isso Ash? Vai mata-me é? – brinquei na hora.

Não Misty, vou fazer algo mais interessante. – disse ele rindo.

A é? Então o que você fará com esse canivete? – perguntei curiosa.

Isso! – Ele começou a escrever algo na arvore.

O que é isso que você está escrevendo? – perguntei ainda mais curiosa. Foi então que ele terminou de escreveu e me deixou ler. Ele havia escrito "Não importa o lugar que estaremos o tempo nos mostrará como viver", não entendi e perguntei a ele o que queria dizer aquilo. Foi então que ele falou:

Misty sei que o futuro dá medo, nunca sabemos o que podemos espera dele. Mais não importa o lugar, a distancia, o tempo, sempre estaremos perto um do outro, simplesmente viva, e se em algum momento chegarmos a nos separar lembra-se dessa arvore...

Como assim? Não entendi novamente. – O Ash parecia tão maduro naquele dia.

Quero dizer-te que acabei de marcar nossa amizade nessa arvore, ela agora tornou-se nossa, nosso símbolo de amizade. – disse ele olhando de forma tão doce para mim.

Ela é nossa e do Brock né? – complementei.. Ele sem graça confirmou.

Foi então que percebi que Brock nos observava de longe com um sorriso no rosto, na hora fiquei extremante envergonhada. Virei as costa para Ash. Ele notou meu nervosismo e olhou para trás e percebeu brock vindo em nossa direção foi então que ele me disse em sussurro.

Essa arvore é "NOSSA", não fala nada disso para o Brock ta? – Ao terminar de falar ele saiu de perto de mim e fui até o Brock, na hora não havia entendi o que ele quis dizer com a "essa arvore é só nossa", mais soou bem aos meus ouvidos.

-XXX-

Queria tanto que o tempo voltasse, que o que ele disse naquele dia realmente fosse verdade. Há sete anos não falo com ele, perdermos totalmente o contato e tudo por causa de uma briga boba. Como a vida é difícil.

Mike percebeu minha angustia só de ver aquela arvore. Nunca havia comentado sobre Ash, era como se fosse um segredo obscuro de meu passado.

O que você tem Misty? Ultimamente você anda tão estranha. Me diz o que te passa. – Falou Mike abraçando-me por trás beijando meu pescoço.

Nada amor. É que ultimamente ando muito nostálgica. Essa reserva natural lembra-me muito o começo de minha adolescência. – disse eu virando-me para ele e o abraçando.

Mais não faz muito tempo isso né Misty? Você ainda é muito jovem. – disse ele soltando-se do meu abraço e pegando a cesta de piquenique. Podemos ficar embaixo dessa arvore, pois a sombra que ela faz é boa. O que me diz? – falou ele já pegando a tolha xadrez e assim forrando a grama.

Claro. – sorrir.

Mike realmente é um garoto encantador, quando os anos foram passados e eu achava que nunca mais conseguiria amar ninguém, ele apareceu como um raio de sol quem deu brilho novamente a minha vida. "Exagerei"? Okay leitores fui muito brega no ultimo comentário. Mais é que o amo de verdade, ele é meu companheiro, tenho planos em me casar com ele. Quero tanto ser feliz. Talvez ele seja minha única chance de ser feliz nessa vida.

Aos meus olhos aquela arvore velha e antiga era mais do que uma simples arvore.

Era o símbolo de amizade entre Ash e eu.

Mike se levantou para pendurar na arvore um saquinho que havíamos trago para colocar lixo, foi aí que ele percebeu a frase gravada na arvore.

Misty! Olha, tem algo escrito nessa arvore. – disse ele fazendo-me levantar e olhar o que tinha escrito. Gelei na hora. – O que será que quer dizer essa frase?

Não sei. – respondi rispidamente.

Será que foi um casal apaixonado que escreveram? Isso é coisa de apaixonados. – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Não fala besteira Mike, isso é coisa de gente tola e sem nada o que fazer. – retruquei nervosa. Por que ele tinha que dizer que era de um casal de apaixonado? Não podia ser também de um casal de amigos?

Calma Misty! Só fiz comentar. – disse ele estranhado minha reação ao comentário dele. – Misty você não é grossa desse jeito, o que estava acontecendo? Por que não confia em mim hein? Sou ou não seu namorado? – disse ele aparentemente triste. Sentir-me culpada em ter-lo o tratado assim. Ele não tinha culpa de nada.

Amor me perdoa, não devia ter falado daquele jeito com você. – disse eu e logo em seguida o abracei e o beijei na boca. Ficamos uns minutos desse jeito até que ele se separou der repente de mim e disse algo que me deixou novamente nervosa.

Amor! Vamos fazer isso, marcar essa arvore como nossa, vamos escrever seu nome e o meu nela. – disse ele com as melhores das intenções. Só que eu não conseguir segurar minha reação a essa idéia nada conveniente naquele momento, pois aquela arvore já tinha dono, ela era do Ash e minha, era "nossa".

Não! – Disse eu num tom de voz mais alto, em seguida sair correndo sem direção. Mike saiu atrás de mim, conseguiu me alcançar, me fez parar e olhar para ele, foi aí que ele percebeu que em meus olhos estava cheios de lagrimas. Sabia que ele iria fazer mil perguntas por essa minha atitude impensável. Mais acabei me enganando, ele simplesmente me abraçou de uma forma aconchegante, sentir naquela hora que ele era o homem da minha vida. Será mesmo?

Misty! Oh minha Misty. Não se preocupa, respeito teu silencio, se não quer me dizer nada tudo bem. – ele me olhou nos olhos e continuou a dizer. – Quer saber por que não vou te perguntar nada? Por que confio em você e acima de tudo te amo. E sei que se for algo importante, vou vai me contar.

Ele era perfeito. Voltamos para o ginásio. Fui direito para o quarto, estava morrendo de dor de cabeça. Meu dia não tinha como piorar. Assim que entrei no quarto a nostalgia tomou conta de mim outra vez. Então com uma formar de amenizar essa sensação abrir uma gaveta, onde nela continha praticamente toda minha historia ao lado do Ash e do Brock, todas as lembranças e recordações dessa época da minha vida eu guardava na gaveta de minha cômoda. Tinhas fotos, um diário, uma agenda, presentes, vários objeto e uma blusa preta e um boné, todos dois últimos pertencia ao Ash. A blusa era pequena mais cabia em mim, então a vesti e em seguida coloquei o boné, peguei algumas fotos e deitei na cama olhando-as. Droga! Será que nunca vou conseguir me desapegar do meu passado? Estou presa num momento que não foi feito para durar, eu sei disso mais não consigo evitar. Ash por que você deixou acabar essa nossa historia? Por quê? Por que não me procurou mais hein? Num alto de revolta peguei meu antigo diário onde nele por muito tempo relatei meu amor platônico por Ash, e o joguei contra a parede, o diário ao despencar no chão acabou caindo de dentro dele o resto de uma rosa seca que estava guardada há alguns anos. Desci da cama e me agachei no chão, peguei o que sobrou da rosa e abracei-a contra o peito. Comecei a derramar lagrimas, a chorar descontroladamente. Essa rosa me levou no tempo outra vez, me fez lembrar de outro momento marcante da minha historia com o Ash. Acontecido há oito anos atrás.

-XXX-

Tínhamos acabado de chegar às ilhas laranja, nosso barco enfrentou uma tempestade tenebrosa, quase afundamos. Na ilha onde desembarcamos acontecia um festival, era como uma tradição na ilha. Uma das estrelas do festival era Melody, uma menina abusada, idiota, e que se achava o máximo. Resumindo era ridícula. Para vocês leitores terem uma idéia, assim que chegamos à ilha, ao ter conhecimento que Ash era um treinador pokemon foi até ele e o beijou no rosto. Não vou mentir que na hora sentir uma vontade incontrolável de parti a cara enjoada daquela menina, só que me controlei. Ela perguntou se eu era a irmãzinha dele, respondi rispidamente que não, e logo em seguida perguntou então seu eu era a namorada. Fiquei totalmente ruborizada e num tom firme na voz voltei a responder que não Então a dista cuja teve o atrevimento de pedir o Ash emprestado, ela falou que ele precisava de uma mulher de verdade. Pronto. Meu dia acabou. Sair soltado fogo pela boca. Ash percebeu que eu fiquei chateada com o comentaria de Melody, mais não teve tempo de ir atrás de mim, pois a "garota" o puxou pelo braço fazendo-o ir até o salão de festa da ilha onde acontecia o festival. Tinha musicas, comidas e tudo mais, o festival duraria uma semana. Ficaríamos hospedados na ilha durante esses dias.

Era noite ainda e enquanto todos se divertiam no festival, eu me encontrava na praia da ilha sozinha e chateada. Melody havia me humilhado na frente do Ash e ele nada fez para me defender. Minha alto estima estava péssima. Será realmente que eu não era mulher suficiente para ele? Fazia uma brisa suave naquela noite, o céu estava todo estrelado e o oceano a minha frente encontrava-se perfeito. Ambiente apropriado para se ficar junto da pessoa que se ama. Com certeza Ash não havia nem percebido minha ausência. Fiquei algum tempo naquela praia da ilha até que o silêncio que se mantinha no local foi quebrado por passos. Alguém se aproximava da praia. Virei-me rapidamente e quando vi quem era não conseguia acreditar. Ele veio. Ele sentiu minha falta na festa. Como sabia onde estava? Levantei-me e o esperei em pé.

Misty o que faz aí garota? Te procurei na ilha toda. –Disse ele já aproximando-se de mim. Aquele momento, com aquela paisagem era perfeito para uma cena de amor, queria correr nos braços dele e beija-lo na boca, mais me contive. Serei louca eu de fazer uma loucura dessas. Então respondi calmamente.

Estava com vontade de ficar um pouco sozinha. – falei eu virando-me as costas para ele e me sentando na areia novamente. Foi então que ele se aproximou mais ainda de mim e sentou-se também na areia ao meu lado.

Posso saber por quê? Está chateada pelo que Melody insinuou? Perguntou ele olhando para mim. – está chateada por ela ter insinuado que éramos namorados?

NÂO!!! – Respondi rapidamente assustando Ash. Insinuar que eu era namorada do dele chamais me chatearia, apesar de que na hora sempre demonstro descontentamento. .

Que bom. – respondeu ele ainda estranhando minha convicção e responder que "não" estava chateada por me confundirem como sua namora. – Então por você está desse jeito? – perguntou-me novamente.

Não é nada. – respondi friamente. Será que ele não percebeu que Melody havia me humilhado? Quer coisa pior escutar de alguém que você não é mulher suficiente para um garoto? È o mesmo que te chamar de feia.

Se você está com essa cara amarrada só porque ela falou que eu precisava de uma mulher de verdade, não precisa exagerar né? – disse ele já se levantando. – Misty ela estava brincando. Ao contrario, você é mulher demais para mim. Você merece coisa bem melhor que um pirralho como eu né? Vem, vamos para festa. – disse ele num tom de voz doce estendendo a mão em minha direção para que eu o acompanhasse até festa.

Não Ash! Aquela garota me humilhou na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Não quero ir para aquele salão vê-la com aquele ar de superioridade. – disse eu ignorando a mão do Ash que continuava estendida.

Garotas! Mais vocês são complicadas viu. – disse ele sentando-se novamente ao meu lado. – O que posso fazer para acabar com toda essa sua raiva? É dia de festa, de nos divertimos. Não de ficar aqui emburrada.

Vai você para lá. Eu estou bem aqui. – insistir eu em continuar na praia.

Ok! – disse ele já se levantado e saindo. Confesso-lhes que quando o vi indo embora toda aquela minha raiva se converteu em tristeza. Ele bem que poderia continua insistindo um pouco mais. Deitei na areia e fiquei observando o céu estrelado. Acabei adormecendo. Havia se passado 15 minutos quando acordei com a sensação de alguém perto de mim, ao abrir os olhos uma pessoa me observava. Era o Ash, ele não tinha indo definitivamente para a festa.

Que susto Ash! O que você faz aí? – perguntei já me levantando e sentando na areia, foi aí que meus olhos foram de imediato na direção de uma bandeja que estava no lado do Ash. Tinha comida e uma rosa vermelha.

Desculpa, não queria te assustar. Como você não quis ir à festa, fui buscar algo para comermos aqui. Só que quando voltei você já tinha adormecido, então resolvi não acorda-la. Você parecia tão tranqüila que seria um pecado desperta-la. – Disse ele sentando em minha frente. A bandeja estava linda, tinha frutas, dois copos de suco e uma rosa vermelha.

Obrigada Ash! Pensei que você tivesse ido para ficar na festa. – disse eu não me agüentando de tanta euforia em vê-lo tão preocupado comigo. – devia ter me acordado.

Não podia ficar na festa enquanto você ficava aqui sozinha com essa cara emburrada. Pega! – Ash pegou a rosa vermelha que tinha sobre a bandeja e meu deu.

Para mim? Por quê? – perguntei recebendo a rosa.

Para ver se você esquece do que a Melody falou. Misty sei que tem vários momentos que te chamo de feia, chata, brega e insuportável. Mais em nenhum momento acredite nessas minhas palavras ta? Sou levado à falar pelo momento da raiva. AH! Pode ter certeza você é mais bonita que a Melody.

Que lindo o que me disse Ash! Mais você nunca me chamou de brega. – disse eu encantada com suas palavras.

Não? Então devo ter só pensado. – Falou ele rindo em seguida.

Bobo! – Disse eu dando-lhe um leve tapa em sua perna e em seguida peguei uma maçã para comer. – Obrigada Ash! Estou bem melhor agora.

De nada! – falou ele também pegando uma maça para comer.

-XXX-

Por que ele não podia ser sempre assim? Tão atencioso. Naquela noite tive a esperança de que Ash e eu um dia chegaríamos namorar. Eu tinha só 14 anos naquela época, mais independente da idade eu o amava e tinha plena certeza desse meu sentimento. Dava para notar que aquilo não era só amizade. No que foi que eu errei? Por que nunca conseguir chegar ao coração dele? Ele agora deve está com 22 anos também. Quando mais noivo era bonito, agora que se tornou um homem deve está ainda mais encantador do que nunca. Queria revê-lo, nem que fosse só por um segundo. Escutar sua voz. Quero vê-lo no homem em que se tornou. Será que ele tem namorada? Com certeza, se eu tenho por que ele não teria? O que ele faz da vida? Fiquei sabendo que ele se tornou um mestre Pokemon, mais e depois de ter realizado o sonho em se tornar um mestre pokemon? Será que ainda lembra de mim? Nesses últimos dias esses devaneios se tornavam freqüentes. Minha curiosidade de saber sobre o Ash só aumentava, ainda mais por que daqui uma semana faremos 12 anos que nos conhecemos, tínhamos 10 anos quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, ele estava começando sua jornada. Eu entrei meio que penetra nessa aventura dele. Tudo por causa daquela bicicleta, ela me fez conhece-lo, e também me fez brigar com ele. Eu ainda estava deitava sobre a cama vestida ainda com a blusa do Ash e com seu boné também. Minha cabeça estava no mundo da lua. Foi quando percebi que o telefone insistia em tocar. Então fui atendê-lo. Só que ao perceber quem era meu coração praticamente parou. Não podia ser.

Alô! – Atendi ao telefone.

Alô! é do ginásio de Cerulean? – falou um rapaz com uma voz bem sexy, a voz era meio roca e grossa. Permaneci em silencio não podia ser. A voz poderia está diferente, mais ainda dava para reconhece de quem era. Era o Ash, como? Para que ele estava me ligando depois de tanto tempo? Fiquei nervosa e acabei por não responder-lo no telefone, foi ai que ele insistiu em falar. – tem alguém na linha?

Sim! – respondi nervosa, mais tentei disfarçar meu nervosismo. Ele riu no outro lado da linha. Será que percebeu que fiquei atordoada a atender ao telefone? Ele parecia também está desconfortável em falar, parecia rir de nervoso. – Com quem falo? – perguntei com o coração na mão e ansiosa pela resposta.

Boa tarde! Sou Mestre pokemon do colégio de olímpica. Estou responsável em treinar 3 crianças de 7 anos. No colégio onde trabalho parece que fechou uma excursão nesse ginásio durante uma semana. Então estou ligando para confirmar. – disse ele nada calmo, parecia ter medo de falar.

Claro. Deixa-me ver aqui na agenda. – Disse eu tentando mostrar naturalidade. Fui até o meu escritório e realmente vi uma excursão marcada para daqui 3 dias do colégio olímpica. Mais o nome do responsável era Jorge. Que desilusão, acho que de tanto lembrar do Ash acabei confundido sua voz com de outra pessoa. – Claro Seu Jorge. estamos aguardado vocês para daqui 3 dias. – falei agora mais calma. Só que ele pareceu ficar ainda mais nervoso apois eu pronunciar seu nome.

Obrigada! Mais você não me disse seu nome. Com quem falo? – ele perguntou quase gaguejando

Sou Misty, prazer! – Ao ouvir meu nome a pessoa do outro lado da linha ficou em silencio. – Alô? Seu Jorge? – continuei a chamar por ele. Foi então que ele me respondeu.

Desculpa, mais é que não sou o Jorge, ele teve que se ausentar e fiquei encarregado de acompanhar seus alunos na excursão ao ginásio de Cerulean. – Ao escutar isso meu coração voltou a palpitar ferozmente. – Que? E como você se chama? – fiquei muito nervosa com a revelação. Será que era o? – Sou Ash ketchun. – Pronto! Gelei na hora e não soube mais o que falar, ele parecia entender meu nervosismo e também ficou calado, foi aí que Mike chegou por trás de mim e falou algo que quebrou o silencio.

Amor! Já está melhor? – Disse Mike abraçando-me por trás. Falando de forma que quem estivesse comigo no telefone também escutasse ele falar.

Mike estou falando ao telefone. – falei rispidamente chamando sua atenção. Mike não havia percebido que eu falava com alguém.

Desculpa amor! Espero-te na piscina. – falou Mike já me soltando e indo embora. Voltei minha atenção ao telefone. – Alô? – será que ele tinha desligado ao ouvi Mike falar?

Oi! – respondeu Ash! A voz dele estava muito Sexy.

Desculpa Senhor Ash, tenho que desligar agora. – tentei mostrar formalidade. Só que acabei sendo ridícula.

Claro! Entendo. – falou ele aparentemente triste, ou será que foi coisa da minha cabeça? – Tchau! Beijos Misty. – Ao mandar beijos meu coração foi a mil por hora. Será que foi só pro educação ou ele me mandou beijos de verdade? Será que ele ficou chateado por eu ter chama-o de senhor? Ai ai que vida. Então desliguei o telefone e fui em direção a piscina, no caminho havia um espelho e resolvi parar e me olhar, foi aí que percebi que ainda vestia a blusa preta e o boné do Ash! Droga! Mike deve ter me visto assim. Será que ele notou?


	2. Chapter 2

**A historia contada por ele.**

Daqui uma semana completarei 22 anos. Há 12 anos eu começava minha jornada com objetivo em ser o maior mestre pokemon. Batalhas, derrotas e vitórias, a jornada de um menino em busca de um sonho. Melhor época da minha vida. Lembro-me como hoje minha euforia e a pressa de viver tudo aquilo. Porém essa época não se resumia só em pokemons. Foi nessa mesma época que a conheci. Vocês já devem saber de quem estou falando. Sim é ela. Misty, minha doce Misty. Tenho até vergonha de admitir, mais quando falo dela meus olhos enchem de lagrimas. Pode parecer surreal, mais há 7 anos não falo com ela, tivemos uma briga muito seria e nos distanciamos.

Eu conseguir me tornar um mestre pokemon, realizar esse sonho me deixou um vazio por dentro, pois ela não chegou a me ver no auge de minha vitória. Ela não estava comigo no momento mais feliz da minha vida.

Outono. Estação que traz doces recordações.

Atualmente trabalho em um dos mais famosos colégios de jovens treinadores. Meninos que ainda não possuem a idade suficiente para treinar. No colégio olímpica eles aprendem tudo o que devem saber antes de começarem suas jornadas.

Sempre acreditei que reencontraria Misty novamente. Mais depois de 7 anos sem falar com ela fica difícil imaginar que aquela garota com quem eu viajava e brigava não exista mais. Ela cresceu, agora é uma mulher feita. Ruiva dos olhos verde, com certeza tornou-se mulher de parar o trânsito.

Não tenho até confessar-lhes algo caros leitores, mais é segredo. Nunca namorei e beijei ninguém. Passei parte da minha adolescência preocupado só com meus pokemons e esqueci da minha vida pessoal e social. Fui tão cego nessa época que deixei a mulher da minha vida ir embora. Depois que a Misty me deixou não me interessei mais por ninguém. Nunca me declarei a ela, fui perceber que amava como mulher tarde de mais, ela já tinha ido. Com o decorrer dos dias apois a briga fui sentindo sua ausência, meu coração parecia que tinha sido estraçalhado. Eu era muito infantil e Misty sempre demonstrou ser mais madura que eu.

Sexta feira. Lá estou eu acompanhado com meu eterno amigo pikachu no colégio Olímpica. Treinava três crianças de sete anos cada. Meninos que tinha em comum o sonho de se torna um grande mestre pokemon, o mesmo sonho que eu já tive um dia.

Eles não eram meus alunos, seu mestre era Jorge, um grande amigo, mais teve que se ausentar por uns dias do colégio, fiquei responsável e treina-los até que Jorge pudesse voltar. Mais não contava com uma coisa, uma das minhas tarefas era acompanhá-los numa visita a um ginásio. Até aí tudo bem, o problema foi quando descobrir qual era o ginásio.

Apos terminar os treinos com os alunos de Jorge, Augusto, meu chefe me é sua sala. Ele queria falar sobre uma excursão que Jorge havia programa para os próximos dias. Ele levaria os três garotos numa visita a um ginásio.

Ash! Que bom que você apareceu. – Disse Augusto. – Fiquei sabendo que você ficou responsável pelos alunos do Jorge. Quero saber se você já está sabendo da excursão? – perguntou ele apontando para a cadeira que ficava em frente a sua mesa. – Sente-se meu jovem.

Obrigado senhor. – disse eu já me sentando. – Não, não estou sabendo de nada. Que excursão é essa? – perguntei meio curioso.

Há uns dias atrás Jorge marcou uma visita a um ginásio. Então você ficará responsável em levar os garotos. Ficaram hospedado uns 4 dias, tempo suficiente para você ensina-los varias coisa junto à líder do ginásio.

Mais senhor qual é o ginásio? E pelo jeito que falou a líder é uma mulher? – perguntei ainda curioso por mais informações.

Sim Ash, e pelo que fiquei sabendo ela não dá pontos sem nó, é uma ótima líder aquática. – falou ele já se levantando de sua cadeira e indo em direção a porta. Porem ao escutar que era uma líder aquática não pude evitar em pensa na Misty, ela não era a única líder dessa categoria, seria coincidência demais ser justo o ginásio dela.

Espera! O senhor ainda não me disse que ginásio vou visitar. – disse eu ansioso por saber qual ginásio era.

Cerulean! – disse ele na maior naturalidade.

Como? – perguntei aparentemente espantado.

Cerulean! – Falou novamente. –Não o conhece? Atualmente a encarregada dele acho que é a Deysi. Uma das irmãs sensacionais. Foi com ela que Jorge marcou a visita. O numero do telefone esta aí na minha agenda. Agora tenho que ir. – disse ele já saindo da sala sem notar a minha angustia em saber o nome do ginásio.

Não podia ser. Como o destino me prega essa persa? Por que Jorge teve que se ausentar esses dias? Eu não podia simplesmente ir para aquele ginásio.

Vocês devem se perguntar por que nunca mais procurei a Misty depois desse tempo todo. Bom! A verdade é que quando brigamos jurei a ela que nunca mais a procuraria, e esse meu orgulho bobo me tomou anos da minha vida sem ela. Teve momentos quis procurá-la, mais não dependia só de mim, ela também estava chateada comigo, com certeza não ia gostar de me ver. Então os anos foram se passado e eu achei melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, se um dia eu voltasse a reencontra-la seria a cargo do Destino. E foi isso que aconteceu agora, 7 anos depois o caminho nos coloca em uma mesma direção.

Uma vez há oito anos atrás Misty teve o sonho que previu esse nosso distanciamento, naquela época ela já tinha medo que acontecesse o que acabou acontecendo. Seguimos caminhos diferentes. Vou contar para vocês esse episodio do sonho.

-XXX-

Era domingo de junho.

Ainda não era de manhã, e Misty já estava acordada. Levantei-me do meu saco de dormir e olhei para o saco de dormir dela, estava vazio. Mais como? Ela sempre era a ultima a acordar.

Naquela noite percebi que Misty não conseguia dormir direito, ela se mexia muito, passou a noite se levantado, deitando. Algo se passava com ela, e eu tinha que saber o que era. Então fui a sua procura. O sol ainda nem tinha nascido, mais já estava ficando mais claro. Andando por perto das pedras do riacho a avistei de longe, estava sentada a beira do rio. Olhar para Misty naquele momento doía o coração, ela estava aparentemente triste. Parecia angustiada. A Misty que vi naquela noite era tão frágil, desprotegida, muito diferente da que ela tentava demonstrar ser sempre. Eu tinha que proteger-la de qualquer mal, até mesmo de algo que a afligisse, sei que sempre implicava com ela, mais também sabia ser um amigo preocupado e atencioso quando precisava e aquele era o momento. Então me aproximei dela lentamente, ela ainda não tinha notado minha presença, ao chegar perto dela coloquei meu braço em volta de seu ombro, ela acabou levando um susto.

Calma Misty! Sou eu. – disse eu tentando tranqüilizá-la. Olhei em seus olhos e perguntei. – Te aconteceu algo? – Só que ela tentou mostrar tranqüilidade e assim me convencer que não era nada.

Não é nada. – Disse ela apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Ao ter-la tão próxima de mim sentir um frio percorrer minha espinha, ter misty em meus braços, sentir seu cheiro, era como um sonho, ela sempre usava um perfume de flores que eu adorava.

Tem certeza que não quer me falar o que você tem? Pois não é normal você acordar a essa hora da manha. – Falei eu tentando descontrair aquele momento. Ela me deu um leve tapa em meu braço, sorriu e então disse:

Foi um pesadelo. – disse ela já se levantando. – mais não tem importância. – Quando Misty falou que não tinha importância, não acreditei, eu era seu amigo, tinha que saber o que se passava com ela, então antes que ela continuasse a caminha levantei-me rapidamente e a segurei pelo braço impedindo-a de continuar a caminhar.

Misty! Somos amigos ou não? Confia em mi, me conta o que realmente te atormenta. – falei pare ela. Será que não confiava em mim? Eu estava realmente estava preocupado. Misty não era assim. Então ela decidiu conta-me seu sonho.

Ash no meu sonho você aparecia na minha frente e desaparecia logo em seguida mais antes de desaparecer você chegou a me dizer algo. – disse ela desviando seu olhar rapidamente do meu.

Sonhou comigo? Hum! O que foi que eu lhe disse? – falei tentando descontrair o momento novamente, pois havia percebido o quão tensa ela estava. Misty sempre é direta e decidida, mais naquele momento ela era só uma garotinha assustada.

No sonho você me disse que você, Brock, e eu um dia iríamos nos separar e ficaríamos sem nos ver por um bom tempo. – Eu ri. Tudo isso por um sonho? Mais eu sabia que ela realmente tinha medo de fica longe de quem ama. Então a levei para debaixo de uma arvore bastante antiga e disse:

Boba! Misty sei que vai chegar à hora que não viajaremos mais juntos, mais isso não quer dizer que teríamos que nos separar por isso, manteríamos contato. Sabia que existe uma invenção muito boa chamada "TELEFONE". Misty por mais que estejamos longe, nunca vamos nos separar definitivamente, pois já criamos um elo de amizade, uma amizade verdadeira, é como uma família, por mais longe que você esteja dela você nunca esquece ou perde contato não verdade? Então nos sempre teremos um ao outro. – disse eu tentando mostra segurança a ela. Percebi que o ultimo comentário que eu disse a deixou envergonhada "Então nos sempre teremos um ao outro". Rapidamente corrigir. – Quero dizer, sempre teremos um ao outro e o Brock também. – disse eu bastante envergonhado também. Pedir para esperar, pois tinha tido uma idéia, Fui até minha mochila pegar algo e ela permaneceu no lugar onde estava. peguei um canivete e voltei para ela.

Para que isso Ash? Vai me mata é? – Brincou ela na hora, para quem estava triste conseguia se bastante engraçadinha.

Não Misty, vou fazer algo mais interessante. – disse eu entrando na brincadeira.

A é? Então o que você fará com esse canivete? – perguntou curiosa.

Isso! – Então comecei a escrever algo na arvore.

O que é isso que você está escrevendo? – perguntou ela ainda mais curiosa. Mulheres são sempre curiosas. Foi então que terminei de escreveu e a deixei ler. Eu havia escrito "Não importa o lugar que estaremos o tempo nos mostrará como viver", ela não entendeu e perguntou o que queria dizer aquilo. Foi então que eu falei:

Misty sei que o futuro dá medo, nunca sabemos o que podemos espera dele. Mais não importa o lugar, a distancia, o tempo, sempre estaremos perto um do outro, simplesmente viva, e se em algum momento chegarmos a nos separar lembra-se dessa arvore...

Como assim? Não entendi novamente. – Perguntou ela novamente.

Quero dizer-te que acabei de marcar nossa amizade nessa arvore, ela agora se tornou nossa, nosso símbolo de amizade. –Disse eu olhando-a, ela era tão linda.

Ela é nossa e do Brock né? – ela complementou. Tive que confirmar. Estava envergonhado.

Foi então que ela percebeu que Brock nos observava de longe, ela ficou completamente envergonhada. Virou as costa para mim. Notei o nervosismo dela e olhei para trás e percebi brock vindo em nossa direção, antes mesmo que ela falasse para ele sobre essa historia da arvore, aproximei-me dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

Essa arvore é "NOSSA", não fala nada disso para o Brock ta? – Ao terminar de falar eu saiu de perto dela e fui até o Brock. Será que ela me interpretou mal?

-XXX-

Bom! A verdade é que quando Misty me falou desse sonho, pensei que fosse coisa de menina, só que o pior aconteceu. Sete anos sem nos vermos, é tempo demais. Brock e eu até hoje somos amigos. Ele se casou, tem três filhos, sou padrinho de um. Brock até tentou fazer-me ir atrás da Misty, mais minha teimosia foi maior. Ele também nunca a procurou por que sabia que era um assunto mal resolvido entre ela e eu e ao procura-la se meteria em nossa historia.

Será que ela tem namorado? Até hoje guardo em minha carteira um retrato dela.

Teve o outro episodio de nossa historia que guardo com muita recordação. Vou contar para vocês.

-XXX-

Tínhamos acabado de chegar às ilhas laranja. Nosso barco enfrentou uma tempestade muito violenta. Pensei que morreríamos naquele mar. Quase afundamos. Para nossa sorte uma onda gigantesca nos levou para uma ilha próxima onde estávamos, e foi onde desembarcamos. Nessa ilha acontecia um festival, era como uma tradição na ilha. Uma das estrelas do festival era Melody, uma garota bastante atraente. Ao chegarmos fomos recepcionados por pessoas vestidas com umas roupas esquisitas. Levei um susto na hora, pensei que eram canibais que iriam nos comer vivos. Depois de uns minutos já compreendíamos o motivo das roupas, eram pessoas normais, estavam participando de um festival. Havia uma garota que não estava vestida como os outros, ela que era a Melody, ao ficar sabendo que eu era um treinador pokemon chegou perto de mim e me deu um beijo no rosto, fiquei totalmente sem graça, eu era envergonhado para essas coisas de demonstração de afeto. Percebi que Misty não gostou muito, ainda mais depois que Melody falou com ela. Primeiro ela perguntou se Misty era minha irmã, Misty respondeu que não, e em seguida voltou a perguntar se era minha namorada, Misty rapidamente respondeu que não, então Melody virou-se para mim e disse que eu precisava de uma mulher de verdade. Nossa! Nesse momento percebi que Misty ficou bastante irritada e magoada. Não gostei de vê-la assim. Ela saiu de perto da gente, eu até tentei segui-la, mais fui impedida por Melody que me segurou pelo braço, e acabei indo com Ela para o salão de festa da ilha onde acontecia o festival. Depois falaria com a Misty. Tinha musicas, comidas e tudo mais, o festival duraria uma semana. Ficaríamos hospedados na ilha durante esses dias.

Já era tarde da noite e nada da Misty aparecer no festival, fiquei preocupado e fui atrás dela, só que não a encontrava em lugar algum, fui ao quarto onde ela iria dormir, não estava, fui a lugares perto e nada da Misty. Foi então que me lembrei da praia da ilha que era linda, resolvi ir até lá, depois de quase uma hora de procura a encontrei realmente na praia da ilha sentada na areia olhando para o horizonte. Aproximei-me dela, ela percebeu que alguém se aproxima e levantou-se da areia e se virou para mim.

Misty o que faz aí garota? Te procurei na ilha toda. – Disse eu já me aproximando dela. Misty estava linda naquela paisagem paradisíaca, ao vê-la tão encantadora me deu vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo e beija-la até que nos faltassem ar, mais não podia cometer tal loucura então só me aproximei dela. Em seguida ela me respondeu.

Estava com vontade de ficar um pouco sozinha. – falou virando as costas para mim e sentando-se na areia novamente. Aproximei-me mais ainda dela e me sentei na areia em seu lado.

Posso saber por quê? Está chateada pelo que Melody insinuou? Perguntei olhando para ela. – Está chateada por ela ter insinuado que éramos namorados?

NÂO!!! – Respondeu ela rapidamente me assustando com tal convicção. Será que ela gostou da Melody ter insinuado que éramos namorados?

Que bom. – respondi com uma certa felicidade, então ela não achava ruim das pessoas nos confundirem como namorados. – E por você está desse jeito? – perguntei-lhe novamente.

Não é nada. –Respondeu ela friamente. Nada não podia ser, algo tinha a deixado chateada.

Se você está com essa cara amarrada só porque ela falou que eu precisava de uma mulher de verdade, não precisa exagerar né? – eu disse já me levantando. – Misty ela estava brincando. Ao contrario, você é mulher demais para mim. Você merece coisa bem melhor que um pirralho como eu né? Vem, vamos para festa. – disse eu estendendo minha mão em sua direção para que ela me acompanhasse até festa. Mais ela não gostou muito da idéia não. Sei que Misty tem razão de ficar chateada, Melody insinuou que ela era feia. E isso me deixou magoado também, pois detestava vê-la naquele estado.

Não Ash! Aquela garota me humilhou na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Não quero ir para aquele salão vê-la com aquele ar de superioridade. – disse ela ignorando minha mão que continuava estendida em sua direção.

Garotas! Mais vocês são complicadas viu. – falei eu sentando-me novamente ao seu lado. – O que posso fazer para acabar com toda essa sua raiva? É dia de festa, de nos divertimos. Não de ficar aqui emburrada.

Vai você para lá. Eu estou bem aqui. – insistia ela em continuar na praia.

Ok! – Concordei me levantando e saindo em seguida. Só que na verdade eu não podia deixá-la daquele jeito sozinha, então se Maomé não vai às montanhas, as montanhas vão até Maomé. Fui ao salão de festa e preparei uma bandeja linda de frutas, com dois copos de sucos. Iríamos comer juntos naquela paisagem linda. No caminho avistei uma rosa vermelha, então para complementar o jantar quase "romântico" peguei a rosa e coloquei sobre a bandeja. Fui novamente até a praia, ao me aproximar dela, vi que dormia, havia se deitado na areia, dormia como um anjo, não podia acorda-la. Ela parecia tão em paz. Seria um pecado. Então resolvi contemplar aquela beleza angelical, velando aquele sono. Só que minutos depois ela sentiu minha presença e acordou logo sem seguida.

Que susto Ash! O que você faz aí? – perguntou ela já se levantando e sentando-se na areia, foi aí que ela percebeu a linda bandeja que eu tinha trago.

Desculpa, não queria te assustar. Como você não quis ir à festa, fui buscar algo para comermos aqui. Só que quando voltei você já tinha adormecido, então resolvi não acorda-la. Você parecia tão tranqüila que seria um pecado desperta-la. – Disse eu sentado em sua frente.

Obrigada Ash! Pensei que você tivesse ido para ficar na festa. – disse ela aparentemente mais feliz. – Devia ter me acordado.

Não podia ficar na festa enquanto você ficava aqui sozinha com essa cara emburrada. Pega! –Peguei a rosa vermelha que tinha sobre a bandeja e ofereci para ela.

Para mim? Por quê? – Me perguntou ela.

Para ver se você esquece do que a Melody falou. Misty sei que tem vários momentos que te chamo de feia, chata, brega e insuportável. Mais em nenhum momento acredite nessas minhas palavras ta? Sou levado à falar pelo momento da raiva. Ah! Pode ter certeza você é mais bonita que a Melody.

Que lindo o que me disse Ash! Mais você nunca me chamou de brega. – disse ela feliz com minhas palavras.

Não? Então devo ter só pensado. – Falei rindo em seguida.

Bobo! – me chamou el,a dando-me um leve tapa em minha perna e em seguida pegou uma maçã para comer. – Obrigada Ash! Estou bem melhor agora.

De nada! – falei eu pegando uma maçã também para acompanhá-la.

-XXX-

È tão bom lembrar da Misty, de quando éramos inseparáveis, que dizer, será que realmente teve algum momento que chegamos ser inseparáveis?

E agora? Como faria com essa excursão? Não podia cancelar, os meninos ficariam muito tristes. AH! Lembrei-me agora que meu chefe falou que a encarregada é a Deysi, irmã da Misty, então talvez a Misty nem esteja mais lá. Vamos ver, pois tenho que ligar confirmando a visita.

Sentei na cadeira de meu chefe e peguei o telefone para ligar para o ginásio. Não precisei ver na agenda, pois até hoje me recordo do numero. Será que mudou? Vou tentar esse que eu sei. Mais o telefone teimava em chamar e ninguém atendia, já estava desistindo quando um moça atendeu.

Alô! – Disse a garota no outro lado da linha. A voz lembrava muita a voz da Misty. Será que era ela?

Alô! É do ginásio de Cerulean? – Só que ninguém respondeu mais. – Alguém na linha? – insistir eu em continuar a falar. Só que meu coração palpitou com a possibilidade daquela garota ser a Misty. Estava nervoso. Minhas pernas tremiam.

Sim! – respondeu-me a garota, parecia nervosa também. Estava tão nervoso e eufórico ao telefone que acabei rindo de nervoso. Será que ela percebeu que eu estava nervoso? Ela parecia também está desconfortável em falar comigo. – Com quem falo? – Perguntou ela, achei melhor não dizer quem eu era, então enrolei, disse tudo que tinha para dizer mais não pronunciei meu nome. .

Boa tarde! Sou Mestre pokemon do colégio de olímpica. Estou responsável em treinar 3 crianças de 7 anos. No colégio onde trabalho parece que fechou uma excursão nesse ginásio durante uma semana. Então estou ligando para confirmar. – disse morrendo de medo de falar. Estava preste a ter um ataque cardíaco fulminante.

Claro. Deixa-me ver aqui na agenda. –Disse ela bastante natural. .Claro Seu Jorge. Estamos aguardados vocês para daqui 3 dias. – falou ela bem mais calma. É mesmo ainda não sabiam que eu iria no lugar do Jorge. Pensei em não dizer meu nome, em deixá-la continuar a achar que eu era o Jorge, mais não podia mentir, isso era algo serio e profissional. Apesar do medo da resposta resolvi perguntar o nome da pessoa com quem eu falava.

Obrigada! Mais você não me disse seu nome. Com quem falo? – perguntei gaguejando bastante.

Sou Misty, prazer! – Disse ela na maior naturalidade. Que? Não podia ser. Fiquei em estado de choque, permaneci em silencio. – Alô? Seu Jorge? –A pessoa continuou a me chamar no telefone. Foi então que apesar das conseqüências, resolvi dizer quem eu era. Era agora ou nunca.

Desculpa, mais é que não sou o Jorge, ele teve que se ausentar e fiquei encarregado de acompanhar seus alunos na excursão ao ginásio de Cerulean. – falei tremendo de nervoso, depois de sete anos falava com Misty novamente, mais não com a menina Misty, e sim com a mulher Misty. – Que? E como você se chama? – Perguntou rapidamente, ela pareceu ter ficado nervosa ao saber que não se tratava do Jorge. – Sou Ash ketchun. – Ao saber quem eu era Misty ficou calado, resolvi também não falar nada e continuar o silencio. Então chegou um cara falando com ela, escutei a voz dele no telefone.

Amor! Já está melhor? – Disse, pareciam bem íntimos, logo percebi que se tratava de seu namorado. Droga! Meu dia não tinha como piorar.

Mike estou falando ao telefone. – Falou Misty com ele fazendo-o parar de falar.

Desculpa amor! Espero-te na piscina. – falou ele e em seguida. Como assim te espero na piscina? Eles moravam juntos? Eram casados? Meu Deus. Minha vida acabou. – Alô? – Disse ela no telefone quebrando o silencio.

Oi! –responde calmamente.

Desculpa Senhor Ash, tenho que desligar agora. – Ela acabou de me chamar de senhor? Não precisa de tanta formalidade, já nos conhecíamos, ou será que ela não lembrava mais de mim? Impossível. Acho que ela não ficou nervosa em falar novamente comigo, alias ela já tinha um namorado, por que ficaria? A magia da nossa amizade havia se quebrado.

Claro! Entendo. – Falei eu bem desanimado, nem me preocupei em disfarçar minha reação ao falar com ela.– Tchau! Beijos Misty. – tentei também ser formal e desliguei.

Ela foi tão fria comigo, nada na vida me magoou mais ao ver a reação dela em falar comigo depois de sete anos sem nos vermos. Ela já tinha uma pessoa, e o bobo aqui nunca namorou ninguém com a esperança de ainda ter-la em seus braços algum dia.

Nossa historia já tinha tido um ponto final e eu ainda nem sabia disso. E agora?


End file.
